Una Oportunidad de Oro
by Misato Psy
Summary: Parodia al Capítulo con su mismo nombre ^_^


            Es en realidad una historia para los que están realmente aburridos, porque la trama no tiene ningún momento de suspenso, solamente quería darles unas vacaciones a los personajes que trabajan tanto hace tanto tiempo. Espero que se diviertan con la historia...

TÍTULO: UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE ORO

AUTOR: PSYDUCK054

            Nuestros héroes llegan a  otra escala crucial en su viaje hacia Johto.

ASH/MISTY/: Oh! 

ASH: (Apuntando a la ciudad) Miren eso..... Es Ciudad Camino Dorado.... Un momento. ¿No hicimos ya esto?

MISTY: Sí. Es como la cuarta vez que llegamos a Ciudad Camino Dorado.

ASH: Ah no. Yo no pienso volver a perder contra Withney, estoy cansado de eso.

BROCK: ¿Estás cansado de eso? Yo estoy harto de llevar los paquetes de Misty cuando va de compras con esa líder mediocre.

MISTY: Y yo estoy cansada de perdernos por las calles de esta ciudad, hace sólo un par de semanas que estuvimos aquí por última vez.

BROCK: Pero está en el libreto de hoy y hay que cumplirlo, chicos.

ASH: Pues yo me revelo a ese libreto!

MISTY: Yo estoy contigo, Ash. Tampoco voy a hacer este capítulo otra vez.

            Un momento ¿Revelarse? ¿Están locos? Hay que seguir con el programa.

BROCK: ¿De verdad crees que alguien está viéndonos?

MISTY: Todos nuestros fans dejaron de vernos. Ese capítulo de hoy es un fiasco.

ASH: Y si para ellos no lo es, para mí sí. No quiero perder esa batalla otra vez y estoy seguro que Totodile, Cyndaquil y Pikachu tampoco lo quieren.

PIKACHU: (Asintiendo) Pika.

BROCK: Bueno si ustedes se amotinan, yo también.

            Si así van a ser las cosas, creo que yo haré lo mismo, pero ¿Quién va a narrar la historia?

VOZ: Yo, yo la narro.

ASH: ¿Meowth?.

MEOWTH: El apuesto pokémon gato, Meowth entra en escena con sus dos compañeros y a pedido del desesperado público por oír su hermosa voz, acepta el trabajo de Narrador.

            Qué bien, yo me voy a Narrar Slam Dunk.

MEOWTH: Con lo que nos importa que hagas.

            El grupo de "Bobos" y el Equipo Rocket están de acuerdo en cambiar por una vez el aburrido libreto del capítulo de Hoy.

ASH: Así es, hoy presentamos "Una oportunidad de Oro"

MISTY: New Version.

JAMES: Eso me gusta. No tendremos que trabajar para esa señora de la Galería Camino Dorado.

JESSIE: Ni usar esos uniformes tan pasados de moda.

MEOWTH: Tampoco tendremos que caer en ese torbellino.

JAMES/JESSIE/MEOWTH: El Equipo Rocket no será vencido esta vez.

MISTY: ¿Qué haremos? Nada que tenga que ver con nuestros papeles habituales.

JAMES: Pues, yo tenía ganas de ir a la biblioteca de Camino Dorado.

JESSIE/MEOWTH: ¿BIBLIOTECA?

JAMES: Sí. Quiero aprender algo de Sicología Pokémon.

MEOWTH: Bueno, yo me quedaré en el puesto del Narrador.

PIKACHU: Pika pika pikachuchu.

ASH: ¿Meowth?

MEOWTH: Pikachu dice, que irá a comer una hamburguesa que sea el doble que él y que tenga la suficiente mayonesa para sacarle el gusto a Ketchup.

ASH: Los libretistas debieron creer que realmente le gustaba eso.

MEOWTH: Así Pikachu y James tomaron su camino hacia sus nuevos destinos, mientras que el resto de grupo aún no declaran que irán a hacer en su día de Huelga. Por supuesto el joven Meowth se ha acomodado en el sillón del narrador desde donde cuenta todo lo que pasará, pero ¿Quién cambiará las escenas?

WOBBUFFET: Woobo.

MEOWTH: Que bien! Otro de los revelados anuncia su nuevo trabajo en el show. ¿Y el resto?

BROCK: Yo me voy a dormir. No quiero saber nada de chicas, ni de Enfermeras Joy ni Oficiales Jenny, quiero descansar de rechazos.

MEOWTH: Allí se va otro.

JESSIE: Y lo que valla a hacer yo no es de su incumbencia.

MEOWTH: Con ese comentario Jessie abandonó a los dos últimos integrantes.

TOGEPI: ¿Dos últimos? ¿Pero yo soy de cartón?

MISTY: ¿Togepi?

MEOWTH: El dulce pokémon huevo ha mostrado una grave y ronca voz, como la de un cincuentón fumador. Se suelta de los brazos de Misty y cruza sus pequeños bracitos enfrente de su ¿pecho?

TOGEPI: No juegues conmigo, Meowth.

MISTY: ¿Qué pasa Togepi?

TOGEPI: Si todos están yéndose, ¿Puedo hacer lo mismo?

MISTY: ¿Vas a tener cuidado?

TOGEPI: Por favor, no olvides que ya tengo tres años.

MISTY: Está bien, pero vuelve a las seis al centro pokémon.

TOGEPI: OK. No tienes que preocuparte.

MEOWTH: Togepi le guiña un ojo a Misty y se retira de la escena, ahora sí, solo quedan dos.

ASH: Me preguntaba.... ¿No quieres alquilar algo y verlo en la habitación del Centro Pokémon?

MISTY: ¿Tiene VCR?

ASH: Hoy tenemos lo que queramos, Misty. Solo hay que pedírselo a Wobbuffet.

MISTY: Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres alquilar?

ASH: No sé. Se me ocurrió alguna Romántica, ¿Qué tal "Un paseo por las Nubes"?

MISTY: Yo quería ver "Candyman"

ASH: Podemos alquilar las dos.

MISTY: ¿Y Qué tal "Batman Forever"

MEOWTH: Qué películas más viejas. Además ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos juntos como más que grandes amigos?

MISTY: Somos amigos, Meowth.

ASH: Además, los libretistas jamás nos pondrían a ver películas ¿O sí?

MEOWTH: Creo que no y si lo hicieran Misty habría pedido la romántica y Ash la de horror y acción.

ASH: Ellos hicieron todo al revés de como somos todos nosotros.

MISTY: Pero eso ya no importa, vamos.

MEOWTH: Antes que los últimos dos se marchasen, un nuevo personaje hace su aparición, siendo el único que no está de acuerdo de revelarse ¿Porqué será?

WITHNEY: Sin sarcasmos, gato.

ASH: ¿Qué pasa, Withney?

WITHNEY: ¿Cómo es eso que no van a hacer el capítulo de hoy? ¿No se dan cuenta que sólo aparezco dos veces en la serie y ustedes piensan cambiar una de esas?

MISTY: Sí ¿Y?

WITHNEY: No pueden hacerme eso.

ASH: Si podemos.

MISTY: Y lo haremos, hoy no habrá capítulo de Pokémon para nosotros.

WITHNEY: Pero no es justo.

ASH: No es justo que nosotros tengamos que soportar una y otra vez las repeticiones y al público tampoco le gusta. Ve a hacer algo, Withney.

MISTY: Queremos descansar de todo este trabajo repetido.

WITHNEY: Creo que ya no puedo hacer nada. Ustedes son los únicos que se quedaron.

ASH: Sí y ya nos vamos..... ¿Sabes dónde hay un Video Club?

WITHNEY: Sí está en la Galería Camino Dorado ¿Quieren que los lleve?

MISTY: NO! Ya sabemos donde está. Gracias, Withney.

WITHNEY: No es nada, pero mañana tienen que filmar su capítulo en la granja de mi tío.

ASH: Con ese capítulo no hay problemas.

MEOWTH: El último grupo, entonces, abandonó la escena inicial y ahora Wobbuffet cambiará a la escena que quiera.

                    Y vemos a James, sentado en la larga mesa de madera de la biblioteca leyendo su libro de ¿Anatomía? con ¿Victreebell a su lado?

JAMES: Quiero averiguar porque le apesta tanto la boca y lo cambiaré.

MEOWTH: ¿Estás seguro que puedes arreglarlo?

JAMES: En un libro de psicología pokémon decía que es muy posible que Victreebell quiera hacerme ver su problema bucal y es por eso que me obliga a meter mi cabeza en su boca.

MEOWTH: Espero que soluciones tu problema Jimmy-Boy.

JAMES: Gracias, Meowth. Pero te agradecería que me dejaras estudiar de una vez.

MEOWTH: De acuerdo, Wobbuffet.

                    Dejamos a James con su Victreebel, justo a tiempo cuando él mismo comienza a meter su cabeza en la boca del pokémon intentando buscar la razón del olor. Mientras tanto nuestra nueva imagen nos muestra un lujoso y gran restaurante, uno de los mozos lleva en su bandeja de plata un gran Sandwich que gotea mayonesa por sus costados. Deja su bandeja en una pequeña mesa que Pikachu mandó a instalar junto a la ventana que tiene vista a un inmenso jardín...

PIKACHU: Pikapika pikachu

MEOWTH: Pregunta: ¿Sin nada de tomate?

MOZO: Nada de tomate, señor. ¿Quiere acompañarlo con alguna bebida?

PIKACHU: Chu.

MEOWTH: Dijo: No.

MOZO: De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa que necesite no tiene más que solicitármelo. Con permiso.

MEOWTH: El mozo se retiró de la mesa de Pikachu y la pequeña rata dio un extraño chillido que me es imposible de traducir y con sus pequeñas garras tomó el sandwich...

PIKACHU: Pika pika pikachu

MEOWTH: Acaba de pedirme que lo deje solo para que coma tranquilo, además dudo que quieran que describa esta situación.

                    Cambiamos de escena, ahora vamos a ver...

VOZ: Momento

MEOWTH: ¿Otra interrupción? ¿Qué pasa Togepi?

TOGEPI: Decidí que yo quiero narrar la historia.

MEOWTH: ¿Decidiste? ¿Sólo porque tú lo dices debo irme?

TOGEPI: Sí. Así que tienes dos segundos para bajarte de mi sillón, vamos uno dos, uno dos.

MEOWTH: Sabes, eres bastante maleducadito. Eso no me gusta.

TOGEPI: Yo no te lo pregunté. Abajo, Meowth.

MEOWTH: No. Yo soy el narrador.

TOGEPI: ¿No te vas a bajar? Bueno, Toge Toge Toge....

MEOWTH: Togepi volvió a tener su aguda voz y mientras repite su nombre mueve sus bracitos a un lado y al otro, oh oh.

TOGEPI: Togepi.

TOGEPI: Después de una explosión que pudo ser un Hiper Rayo o algo de eso, Meowth accedió amablemente a dejar el puesto de Narrador al dulce Togepi.

                Así, que ahora vamos a ver que es del día de Jessie. Me dejó con mucha curiosidad...

                Lo veo y no lo creo, está leyéndoles a un montón de niños en un jardín de infantes, ¿Pero que pasa todos están locos?

JESSIE: ...... Entonces el lobo dijo: "Soplaré y soplaré hasta que........" Hey, ¿Dónde está Meowth?

TOGEPI: Se fue a dar un paseo, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

JESSIE: Estoy leyéndoles a estos chicos, ¿Porqué?

TOGEPI: Por nada, mejor terminemos este capítulo de una buena vez. Ya va ser hora de mi siesta y todavía mi mamá está viendo películas. Hablando de siestas ¿Qué estará soñando Brock?

                Wobbuffet, por favor cambio de escena. Vemos a Brock tal y como lo había dicho durmiendo. Abrazado a su almohada y murmurando algo, veamos que dice...

BROCK: No chicas, no tienen que pelearse...

TOGEPI:  Creí que no quería saber nada con chicas hoy. Veamos que sueña, Wobbuffet.

                 Waaaaah! Esa es Misty y ella es Jessie, pero........ no, no puede ser. Ya me las va a pagar. Todo este tiempo y......... BROCK.

                 Maldición, duerme como un tronco. Acabas de perder mi confianza, mal amigo.

                 Terminemos con este momento de decepción y vamos a ver que alquilaron Ash y Misty para su día de huelga.

ASH:  ¿Qué vemos primero?

MISTY: Yo creo que "Batman Forever" para que las otras dos queden para más tarde, ¿Qué opinas?

ASH: Por mí está bien. ¿Tienes las palomitas?

MISTY: Claro. Apaga un poco las luces.

ASH: De acuerdo.

TOGEPI: No. Luces prendidas.

ASH: ¿No me tienes confianza Togepi?

TOGEPI: Hoy es un día en que todos hacen cualquier cosa.

MISTY: Bueno, luces prendidas.

ASH: No es bueno que hagas lo que él diga.

MISTY: Hay que darle seguridad, aunque en realidad sea lo mismo tener las luces prendidas que apagadas.

ASH: Pero le cumples sus caprichos, no está bien.

MISTY: Encárgate de criar a tus pokémon y yo me encargo de los míos.

ASH: Lo haces mal.

MISTY: Ya basta. Togepi, vamos a ver Batman ¿Quieres verlo?

TOGEPI: Sí, ah no sé donde está Meowth. ¿Wobbuffet?

WOBBUFFET: Wobbu.

TOGEPI: Después de haberse tomado su tiempo para encontrar la escena, "la masa azul" nos lleva a las montañas donde está Meowth en la cima de la montaña más alta, ¿Todo bien, Meowth?

MEOWTH: Tengo frío, sáquenme de aquí.

TEGEPI: Quiero proponerte un trato, amigo Meowth.

MEOWTH: Cualquier cosa, pero sáquenme de aquí.

TOGEPI: Nos turnaremos para narrar, ¿Qué te parece?

MEOWTH: Me duele un poco la garganta.

TOGEPI: Entonces te quedas allí.

MEOWTH: No, está bien. Pero tú primero.

TOGEPI: No. Quiero ver Batman.

MEOWTH: Ouch!

VOZ: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

TOGEPI: Un hombre muy extraño entró al lugar del narrador. Tiene un traje oscuro y corbata roja. Usa anteojos de sol, lo cual es bastante ridículo estando en un lugar cerrado.

HOMBRE: ¿Dónde está el narrador?

TOGEPI: Se fue a relatar Slam Dunk.

HOMBRE: ¿Slam Dunk? ¿Qué está pasando?

TOGEPI: Nada importante. James está en una biblioteca, Jessie está leyéndoles a un grupo de chicos, Brock está durmiendo y Ash y Misty están viendo películas.

HOMBRE: ¿Por qué?

TOGEPI: Están cansados de hacer siempre lo mismo y se rebelaron.

HOMBRE: ¡QUIERO QUE TODOS VENGAN AQUÍ!

TOGEPI: No grite que lo escucho perfectamente y ¿Quién es usted?

HOMBRE: Soy el director y quiero que todos vengan aquí.

TOGEPI: OK.  Wobbuffet, ve por los otros.

                 El pokémon azul se marchó para buscar al resto, lo cual no le llevó mucho tiempo. Una vez que todos estuvieron frente al director cada uno temía por su papel en la serie...

DIRECTOR: ¿Porqué no están trabajando?

ASH: Estamos de huelga.

MISTY: Sí. No vamos a hacer otra vez lo mismo.

DIRECTOR: Pero es su trabajo.

JAMES: Pero ya lo hicimos.

JESSIE: Muchas veces

DIRECTOR: Igual deben trabajar, para algo se les paga.

BROCK: A nosotros no nos pagan. Somos dibujos.

DIRECTOR: ¿No grabaron nada del capítulo de hoy?

MISTY: Algo.

DIRECTOR: ¿No me voy a arrepentir de dejarlos hacer lo que quieran?

ASH: De todas formas íbamos a hacerlo.

DIRECTOR: De acuerdo. Hagan lo que quieran hoy y  mañana trabajarán.

MISTY: Era la idea inicial.

DIRECTOR: ¿Qué película van a ver?

ASH: Como Togepi quiere quedarse veremos Batman Forever ahora.

JAMES: ¿Y después?

ASH: "Candyman" 

MISTY: Y después "Un paseo por las nubes"

JESSIE: Entonces después voy a verlas. Batman no me interesa.

JAMES: Lo mismo yo.

BROCK: Yo también quiero verla.

DIRECTOR: Pero, nosotros no podemos mostrar una película así.

MISTY: ¿Y usted cree que vamos a dejar que nos vigilen todo el tiempo?

DIRECTOR: No se preocupen, siempre hay censores.

ASH: Ya lo sabemos.

DIRECTOR: Muy bien, cada uno disfrute de su tiempo fuera. Yo quiero café y el diario.

JESSIE: Muy bien, tengo que leer "La Bella y la Bestia"

JAMES: (Con un bisturí) Y yo estaba por operar al alguien........ Victreebell.

BROCK: (Bostezando) Y yo aún tengo sueño.

ASH: Misty, tenemos una película que terminar de ver.

MEOWTH: Supongo que yo tengo que quedarme aquí.

DIRECTOR: No! El día libre es  para ustedes, en cuanto encuentre al narrador.......

TOGEPI: ¡Tengo sueño!

MISTY: ¿Quieres ir con Brock?

TOGEPI: No.

ASH: ¿Qué pasó?

TOGEPI: Es un traidor.

MISTY: Bueno, ya vamos.

MEOWTH: Todos me dejaron solo y se fueron por su camino. Espero que el narrador no se tarde mucho.

                     Han pasado ya algunas horas desde que el director apareció y autorizó el día de descanso para todos. El narrador está en la oficina de al lado recibiendo unos cuantos  gritos del director, pero bueno, eso le pasó por haberse ido del estudio. ¿Yo que hago? Los miro a todos. James operó a Victreebell y ahora tiene más problemas que antes. La lectura voluntaria de Jessie terminó realmente mal cuando ella decidió contar "Alí Baba y los cuarenta ladrones". Brock despertó hace un rato y fue a ver la película con Ash y Misty. Pikachu terminó su gran sándwich y ahora está descansando ¿Dentro de su pokébola? Togepi está dormido, por favor déjenlo así y Wobbuffet sigue cambiando escenas.

            Meowth puedes descansar si quieres, yo me encargo del final...

MEOWTH: Ok, ¿Todo bien, narrador?

            No quiero hablar de eso.

MEOWTH: No hay problema, me voy a ver "Candyman"

            Sorprendentemente todos están viendo "Candyman" ahora, salvo Togepi que duerme en brazos de Brock...

BROCK: Cuando le expliqué lo que estaba soñando se tranquilizó. Pobrecito interpretó todo mal.

MISTY: Shhhhh, deja escuchar.

            En la pantalla se ve a un hombre que............. Maldita censura. Nuestra imagen final antes de dejar a los protagonistas disfrutar de su único día de paz es una que los guionistas deberían registrar y asegurarse de  que algún día suceda.

            Brock cuida de Meowth y Togepi que descansan en sus brazos.

            Misty se abraza a la cintura de Ash para soportar las sangrientas imágenes.

            Jessie soporta la cabeza de James en su hombro, quien también sufre por las escenas.

            Y nosotros  nos vamos. Esperando que algún día nuestros héroes y el Equipo Rocket  puedan volver a disfrutar de un día de vacaciones y yo pueda conseguir  otro trabajo y quedarme hasta la paga. ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

FIN

PSYDUCK054

            Ya sé que este capítulo (Por suerte) no volvieron a repetirlo pues llegaron nuevos episodios, pero cuando lo escribí era la cuarta vez que lo repetían y se me ocurrió esto ^ ^ 

            Espero les haya gustado algo.


End file.
